There is a constant demand for economic and efficient ways to produce polymers. Atom Transfer Radical Polymerization (hereinafter ATRP) provides a method to build polymers. However, this process is limited in use and has drawbacks in both the method and final products obtained from the method. ATRP can be performed on a narrow range of monomers with a narrow range of initiators. Also, ATRP is typically catalyzed with a metal in the +1 (or M+1), or other lower oxidation state, such as a Cu(I) salt catalyst. As the polymerization process is slow, high concentrations of the catalyst are needed to drive the reaction as are high temperatures which must be maintained for a prolonged period of time. Though functional ends are desirable for the final product polymer, ATRP catalyst can be unstable and promote termination concomitant with formation of non-functionalized end groups. Thus, ATRP generally gives material containing some non-functionalized polymer with unreactive end groups. As a result, a typical polymer produced by ATRP may contain in the region of 10-15% of the chain ends terminate to provide material with less desirable mechanical and material properties and characteristics. Both the molecular weight and the polydispersity index of the product diverge from theory by the premature termination of the polymer ends, which often results in poor rheological control and impracticability in various applications and uses. Thus, the lack of control of the ATRP process results in polymer products with structural defects, less desirable features, and less predictable characteristics. In addition, Cu(I) salts are unstable in air and require care in handling.
As a high concentration of catalyst is needed to drive the reaction, this process requires purification to remove the catalyst which is often extensive and difficult. In order to improve the predictability and reproducibility, ATRP is typically done in small scale reactions. Thus, there exists a need in the art for a method of radical polymerization which is efficient, effective, and can produce controlled polymer products with desirable properties, characteristics, and features reliably, as well as on a large-scale level.